


Kicked out

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For DW Fiction_Drabble - Exile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicked out

"What did you do there?" James asked when he brought up that they could go to the pub on the way from the studio. Both Jeremy and Richard told him that they were barred from entering for the next year.

"Do? We didn't do anything." Jeremy defended himself.

"Jeremy, there was that punch you landed on the owner."

"You started the whole fight,"

"Did not," Richard whined.

"Did too."

James looked from one to the other. "You got thrown out of our best watering hole?"

"Well, yes."

"Okay, meet me back at mine," James announced as he left the portacabin.


End file.
